Competition
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Kurt has some competition for Dave's affections. Drabble written for Kurtofsky week - In 10 years


_Gooooooooooooooooooooal!_

The shout coming from the living room made Kurt roll his eyes. David was watching a soccer game. _Again._ If only he watched just the soccer games, but no… He also had to watch the football matches, and the baseball games, and hockey, and basketball, and rugby and a thousand other sports and it drove Kurt crazy! It felt like Dave dedicated every free time he had to the freaking television and none to him, his husband. He was so tired of that! Earlier that day he had attempted to get Dave to bed, but had been totally dismissed because the game was about to start. He puffed. He really hated sports. All of them. It was inadmissible that his husband preferred the company of the television to his own. He had to do something about it.

He quickly stripped down to his underwear, then put on one of Dave's jerseys, which was too large for him, but it didn't matter – he knew his husband liked when he put his clothes own, found it arousing even. He tiptoed to the living room, positioning himself behind the armchair where Dave was sitting, hands going to massage his shoulders. Dave looked back briefly and smiled, but turned his attention back to the TV. Okay, he'd have to be a bit clearer. He rubbed Dave's shoulders slowly, following with running his open palms down the broad chest and kissing on his neck.

"Go go go go… damn it!"

Kurt sighed. He circled the chair, setting himself on Dave's lap, one knee on each side of his body. Dave raised an eyebrow and smirked, leaning forwards to kiss Kurt's lips, hands gripping at his waist. Kurt smiled into the kiss, running his hands along the strong chest in front of him. _Finally!_ Dave pushed him slightly.

"That feels amazing, babe, but I'm watching the game. Later, ok?"

Kurt's expression immediately changed to one of indignation and anger, jaw clenching and brow frowning, and he stood up hastily and bolted back to the bedroom, door slamming behind him. Dave watched him gone with a pained expression. _Shit! I think he's really pissed now._

Dave muted the television and stood up, going to knock on the bedroom's door.

"Kurt?"

He knocked again.

"Kurt? Babe, come on… I'm sorry… Kurt… Open the door, love. Kurt, I'm sorry, all right? I really am." He sighed. _Fantastic. At this rate, I'll probably be sleeping on the couch tonight_.

The door was opened abruptly and Kurt was standing there, arms crossed in front of his bare chest, the jersey crumped on the ground. He still looked pretty angry and Dave gulped. "Erm… I'm sorry." Kurt's expression didn't change. "Come on, Kurt… I… I shouldn't have said that. I mean…"

Kurt huffed and turned around, sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed. Dave followed him, kneeling on the soft carpet in front of him. "Can you forgive me? Please?"

"What for? You always do that! You never pay attention to me!"

"What? That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! Every time there's a freaking game on TV you have to watch it! For every sport! And then you watch the recaps! And the commentaries! And you never have time for me!"

"Kurt, that's not fair. What about the programs you watch? The cooking programs and the fashion shows and the singing competitions…"

"I don't watch TV that much! And I often record to watch it later anyway. And it's not like you've ever complained of it!"

"I've never complained because I don't mind! I mean, of course I'd love to spend more time with you, but I know you like those programs and you have fun watching them. You always seem so passionate about them, I could hardly say anything. And I get the recording thing but… With a game it's like… Like those reality shows where a different person is eliminated every week – you can watch it later, sure, but by then someone will already have told who got eliminated, then half the fun is gone."

Kurt pouted. "I just feel… I feel like you love the TV more than you love me."

Dave snorted. "Ok, you do realize how needy and cheesy you sound, right?"

Kurt giggled. He looked right into his husband's hazel eyes and smiled. "I suppose I understand, but… Do you think maybe we've been spending too much time in front of the TV?"

"Sounds like it… I think I could stop watching some games… And the sports programs and all…"

"I could cut some of the shows I watch as well… Maybe I could cut down to one of each."

"Yeah, me too… I think I can live with watching only the football games and the baseball games. The rest I'll just… Read about later or something."

Kurt smiled. "I promise I'll let you watch them. And I'll try not to get jealous again."

Dave grinned back at him. "And I promise that when you do get jealous I'll pay more attention to you." He cuddled Kurt's face in his hands, rubbing their noses together and kissing him lightly.

"All right, now let me go watch the rest of the game." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, but bit his lip and didn't say anything. Dave grinned. "I'm kidding!" He kissed Kurt again. "The game is already over."


End file.
